The Link affect - Part one
by LINK 2000
Summary: Ash finds out that Team Rocket plan to invade the world... starting with Pallet! Him and a small group of trainers must take them on... but will they win?


Hi again everyone! You might already know me, I'm Link_2000. Author of Pokemon Fanfictions. This is my latest – A long one, as usual. It's name is The Link affect. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, whether you do or don't PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review it. I really love reading your comments and I would be really pleased if someone could leave me a few reviews, just so I know how I'm doing. Anyway, 'The Link Affect' features many of the characters in my previous fanfics (some of them authors on fanfiction.net! Me included.) But don't worry, you don't need to read my other seven fanfics, but if you could review them too, that'd be great. Anyway, here we go…

# The Link Affect

By Link 2000

"Welcome, Rocket Lieutenants Sharpe, Blade and Edge."

"Thank you sir."

"Enough! We are here to finalise my plan of world domination."

"Yes sir."

"Sharpe! I did not give you permission to speak!"

"But sir…"

"After your pathetic plan got foiled by an… Ash Ketchum, and two other mere boys, I do not think that you can contribute much to this conversation!"

"No sir."

"As I said, I, Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket, have finally worked out our plan!"

"What, sir?"

"My plan, Blade, is to crush any defences that the world can muster by striking in… vital points."

"Sir?"

"So we shall start, Rocket Lieutenant Edge, by attacking and controlling the town of the home of our main enemy, the Pokemon 'Prof'. Professor Oak. Our biggest danger!"

"Where does he live sir?"

"A Little town… named Pallet."

Ash Ketchum smiled, he was, for the first time in months, on his way back to his home town of Pallet to his Mother for a long holiday. His friend Misty had gone to visit he sisters in Cerulean city, and Brock had gone to see his remaining family in Pewter city. They would meet up three weeks later at Ash's house.

"Hey Pikachu!" Said Ash gleefully, as he passed the river where he had once jumped into to save himself and Pikachu from a flock of Spearows, "Brings back memories eh?"

_Chuuuuu. _(Yeahhhh.) Said his Pokemon with a noticeable smile on his face.

"Hey Pikachu!" Smiled Ash, "We haven't been home since before the Indigo Pokemon League, think it'll have changed?"

_Chaa_ (Dunno)

"Wish I knew what you were saying," Said Ash, still keeping his smile, "This conversation can only go one way, well, I can sort of understand you, but, not totally." But somehow, Ash thought, it wouldn't be the same without Pikachu's little 'Pika!' that he often squeaked out.

"Hey! Look Pikachu!" Ash shouted suddenly, he pointed to a small group of houses only about five hundred metres away. Easy noticeable was Professor Oak's windmill-like house.

_PIKA! _(HOME!)

Laughing, Ash and Pikachu ran down the steep hill towards their home. Neither of them knew the terrible peril that their cute little town was about to be plunged into.

Ash and Pikachu walked around the streets of Pallet town. Memories flooded back to Ash as he recognised his house, somebody was standing outside. He recognised her as his mother.

"Hey mum!" He shouted, "Over here!"

Mrs Ketchum looked towards Ash, gave a slight scream and started running towards him, she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Oh Ash! Honey! I'm so pleased, I'm so proud. Ohh Ash!"

"Mum! Gerroff!" Said Ash, squirming.

It was a full five minutes before she let go. She beamed at him, and led him indoors.

"Where are your friends then Ash?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, they're visiting family as well." Smiled Ash.

He told her all about his recent adventures, she looked shocked when he told her that he still reckoned that he busted into Team Rocket base and saved the world (See 'The missing Link') and that he'd been stuck in a cave with sixty-two vicious prehistoric Pokemon (See 'A Link to the Past').

"Well, I for one believe you Ash." She said after he told her that nobody had believed that he saved the world from Team Rocket. "I always believe you, that's why your always so special to me. And saving the world is a big honour, and that's one of the many reasons why I am just so proud of you. But you say Team Rocket did this?"

"Yes."

"Well, if that's the case, they'll probably find a new plan against the world, but we're safe for the time being. Anyway, I made you your bed, and left your room just as it was."

Seeing his old room just as it was before brought a tear to Ash's eye, it was great. Snorlax mat. Poliwag pencil holder, broken voltorb and pidgey alarm clock. TV. It all brought back great memories. Anyway, it was time for bed.

Ash lay in his bed, awake, for a few hours, thinking. He remembered his mothers words over and over in his head…

_So you said Team Rocket did this? Well, if that's the case, they'll probably find a new plan against the world, against the world… against the world… against… the… world…_

And with that, Ash Ketchum fell asleep, and had a strange dream.

He was walking around in pallet town, with Pikachu, suddenly. He noticed five Helicopters from Team Rocket, all full to the brim with Rocket agents and vicious Pokemon that they stole.

'Surrender Pallet town.' Shouted one Rocket.

'You cannot hope to win.' Shouted another.

'First Pallet, then the rest of the world.' Shouted a third.

Behind him, Ash saw Link and Apocalypse, best friends of each other.'

'Shaddup ya stupid Gangsters! We won't surrender! Shouted Link.

'Damn straight!' Shouted Apocalypse.

Then Ash woke up, sweating, and shaking, when he woke up the next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

When he went down to breakfast, Ash's mother had a question to ask him.

"Ash Honey, you know those two boys who helped you defeat those evil gangsters – Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, Link and Apocalypse." Said Ash, "Why?"

"Well, two young lads of the same name and description arrived two days before you did, they came to see friends. I believe that they're still here."

Ash chocked, it was impossible! Ash seemed to find Link and Apocalypse wherever he went. It was neither a curse or anything good, as Ash knew that whenever they were around, they had a knack for always finding danger, and getting out of it in style.

"I… I gotta go." Said Ash." Running out of the house, "See you later."

Ash was walking down the road, thinking hard. What friends did those two want to see, suddenly, he heard a conversation behind… a group of dustbins? Ash moved closer.

"Cor! Bit of a smelly place you chose to meet!"

"Yeah, well, nobody must overhear us."

"Suppose not. Anyway, are you sure Glide saw a fleet of Rocketcopters?"

"Positive, there were only five of 'em though."

"You think that this is the start of their invasion?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose… But why choose Pallet?"

"Simple. Obvious isn't it?"

"Professor Oak."

"Got it in one."

"Warn him!"

"Been there, done that… Oak won't listen mate. He won't believe us."

"Didn't think so."

"We've gotta save the world ourselves."

"Just us two?"

"We've never failed."

"Guess not."

"Hi." Said Ash so suddenly that the two boys jumped out in surprise. Link looked at him.

"Aw no!" He groaned, "Him AGAIN?"

"Told you, he follows us around." Said Apocalypse. "No escape."

"Look!" Said Ash, "I overheard your conversation, and… And I want to help you!"

"How can _you _help _us_?" Said Apocalypse.

"Hey Apoc." Said Link, "He _is_ a good trainer, a bit thick, yes, but he's beaten us both before."

"Guess you're right." Said Apocalypse, shrugging.

"Okay Ash, here's what's happening in greater detail. When we were in Team Rocket base, we found out that the Rocket's planned to use all of there stolen Pokemon to take over the world really soon. So, we've lately been trying to find out more information on the invasion. Nobody we've told listens to us, so we decided we'd save the world ourselves. Anyway, a few days ago, my Aerodactyll, Glide, was on his morning fly around, when he noticed five transport Helicopters from Team Rocket. Apparently, they were crammed full of members of Team Rocket and HUNDREDS of Pokeballs. They we heading this way, we think that the start of their invasion begins here – Proffesor Oak's home. Giovanni knows that Proffesor Oak is a real danger, once Pallet Town falls, so will the rest of the world. We HAVE to save it!"

"When are the Rocketcopters due to attack?" Asked Ash.

"That's why we're here." Replied Link, "Any moment now. Be alert Ash, we need you and your Pokemon to help us."

"Is there anyone else who can help you?" Asked Ash.

"Good point." Said Link, he whipped out a mobile phone and quickly dialled a number, the call was received. Link spoke first.

"Hi… Mewberries? Yeah, it's Link. Listen pal, we have a WORLD THREATENING situation over here. Where? Pallet town, home of Proffesor Oak! That's where! Look, we need you and your Pokemon here A S A P! Ok, thanks A LOT. Bye." With that, he dialled another number, then another, then another. Soon, Link smiled.

"We have our team to rescue the world!" He said proudly. Ash looked at the list. It read…

Link

Apocalypse

Ash Ketchum

Mewberries

Mew2000

Pikabit

Bang Bang KA BOOM

Assassin2000

Jake Jones

Nox

Dennis the menace

Ash looked up from the list, "Impessive." He smiled. How far away do these trainers live?"

"Not too far." Said Link. "Here comes Nox now."

Ash gasped, he saw a Syther speeding along Peg Leg street faster than a Rapidash, as he looked closer, he saw a kid about forteen on it's back.

Soon, not only the trainers Nox, but everyone had arrived. Whilst Apocalypse was telling the gang all about the situation. Ash noticed Link look up at the sky.

"What is it?" Asked Ash.

"Does your town usually have large black Pidgeys just above your town?"

"Never noticed them… why?"

"Look." Said Link, pointing up at the sky.

There were five black shapes slowly descending into Pallet Town.

"Doesn't look good." Said Link. "ALLRIGHT!" He suddenly shouted. "They're coming! They're gonna land over there c'mon, let's go!"

Full of exitement, Ash followed Link, Apocalypse, and his new friends across to the field where Link thought that Team Rocket would land. Along the way Ash reasuured himself. They were only Pidgeys, not helicopters, Link and Apocalypse were just mad.

But when they got to the field, Ash gasped as he saw them.

They weren't Pidgeys.

There were five black two large rotered transport helicopters, each with the letter R on them, printed in deep, dark, Red.

**End of part one**


End file.
